


Where's and Why's and Living Lies

by TheStateOfConfusion



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss!John, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStateOfConfusion/pseuds/TheStateOfConfusion
Summary: I don't fucking know. Mafia au? I guess. With tons of sex? I guess. It might turn poly! I don't know. I will update tags. Don't count on me posting often.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Where's and Why's and Living Lies

“Also, sir, we’re getting low on some supplies. Reid wants the same amount, and we don’t have enough to cover that as it is.”  
John turned sharply.  
“You didn’t tell him, did you?”  
“No, sir.” Crystal bowed his head slightly.  
“Good job, Crys.”  
Crystal beamed at the praise and sat back down.  
“However,” John continued, pacing the floor. “It seems crucial that we turn our attention to finding a worthy client who can afford to pay us.”  
The Crew nodded.  
“Keep and eye out, and an ear always listening.” Reminded John.  
The Crew murmured in agreement.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Very well. Meeting adjourned.” He moved to the window, looking out at the grey fog of London, visible through the dark curtains.  
“May, you stay.”  
The man halted at the door, hearing his name. The rest of the men filed out, casting sidelong glances at both men.  
“Yes, sir?” Brian closed the door.  
John beckoned at the curly-haired young man who approached slowly. John grabbed his slender wrist and pulled him close, before pushing slightly on Brian’s shoulders. Without hesitation Brian dropped to his knees before him. Quickly he began unfastening John’s trousers, and pulling out his cock. He didn’t waste a second, but began licking at the head to get John fully aroused. Brian relished the taste and the weight of the cock on his tongue. John groaned in pleasure, carding his hands through Brian’s curly locks.  
“Fuck, your mouth is perfect, my star.”  
Brian let out a pleased hum around the cock, before taking John further in his mouth, deepthroating him. His nose was nestled in the few curls of John’s pubic hair. Brian let his one hand steady himself against John’s hip, while the other snuck under to John’s balls, stroking gently.  
“Oh, god, shit.”  
Brian knew that John wanted this to be quick so he used his best skills to bring his lover to the edge. He didn’t have to pretend that sucking John’s cock was next to the best thing in the world, he knew it. Brian moaned when John tugged harshly at his hair. With teary eyes Brian looked up, and locked eyes with John. With a curse, John was spilling down his throat. Brian swallowed around John’s still coming cock. With a sigh John pulled out. Brain quickly, but gently cleaned off his cock. Finally he looked up from his kneeling position. John smiled down on him. There knelt Brian, his Brian, with flushed cheeks, plump lips, and glistening eyes. John offered his hand to his lover, helping Brian up into an embrace. John let himself relax in the other man’s arms, inhaling his distinct scent.  
“Hm, Brian.”  
Brian clung to John with the same intensity.  
“Do you think everything is gonna be ok?”  
John shrugged.  
“I don’t know. But one thing I do know for sure is that I will protect you, my star.”  
“As I will you.” Promised Brian.  
John pulled Brian down for a kiss, twining his hands roughly through Brian’s hair. Brian whined into the kiss at the light tugs of his hair. They pulled apart for breath, both panting.  
“Need some assistance?” John asked, flicking his gaze downwards at Brian’s visible arousal.  
Brian nodded, flushing. John kissed him again, palming his way down to Brian’s cock.  
“Sir!” Crystal’s voice interrupted them. John practically growled.  
“I’m a bit busy, Crystal.” He barked.  
“I know, sir, but there’s someone here to see you.”  
“This better be important.”  
“It is, sir. It’s Mr. Mercury.”  
John groaned.  
“Give me a minute, and send him in.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
John turned his attention to Brian and kissed him.  
“I’m sorry, my love.”  
“I know.”  
“I don’t know how long it will take.”  
“I’ll wait.”  
John kissed him again.  
“Go, I’ll be there as soon as possible.”  
Brian nodded and turned, slipping out of the room and on his way to John’s rooms.  
John took a deep breath, composing himself.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Come in.”  
“Well, well. If it isn’t Deacon.”   
John looked up.   
“Hello, Mercury.”


End file.
